dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Arc
Arc is a Fallen Elf Fruit, one of the type of elves that can be found in Mistland. On his own will, he decides to seek out the Player and teach them the arts of Awakening. Arc firmly believes that a resident from Lagendia would be the perfect candidate to use Awakening, as they are known in Mistland for being naturally goodwilled. Besides, Arc trust the Player will not discriminate him, as they didn't grow with the prejudice against Fallen Fruit Elves like Mistlanders. Arc claims to be the only person who knows how to use this power, but instead of using it on his own because of his frail body, he passes the knowledge to others. Arc was one of the elves involved in the Pitya incident, but lost faith in his Goddess upon discovering the fate of this girl, his best friend Camellia, and other women who were brought to Vestinel. After this, Arc developed emotions and will on his own and stopped following Goddess Vestinel, which is such a rarity for Mistland elves. Soon, Arc became the very first elf who volunteered to join into the Anti-Goddess Faction, but the fact that he is an elf earns him the distrust of his peers as elves are known to lack will on their own and obey Vestinel no matter what. Despite working for the Anti-Goddess Faction, Vernicka claims the organization doesn't actually trust him for being an Elf and it's not welcomed, something that it's partially true. Arc's goal goes agaisnt the whole organization's goal and ideals: While Norfe and others want to keep living and rebuild Mistland, Arc wishes to completely destroy it. This has prevented him from being invited to live within Rhadames Walls, but still keeps comunicating with Norfe in secret from other people. Profile Because of his fruit dropping off from the Tree of Life prematurely, Arc was born with a very delicate physique and a deformity in his right eye. He doesn't have much physical strenght on his own and his magic is not enough to defend himself, forcing him to stay hidden from the public eye and depending on Merca's Heart merchants. Under the heavy robes, Arc may be hiding a small frame. Arc has a very polite way of speaking, however he's remarkably bad with words, so bad he may reveal too much about what goes on his mind such as when he admitted to guilt trip the Player into helping him, coming off as creepy. Because this fact makes him feel ashamed, he prefers to comunicate through writting means. History The Fallen Fruit Elven Siblings Arc was born over 300 years ago from a fruit that dropped off without ripening from the Tree of Life. Fallen fruit usually rots without producing a newborn, but Arc and his friend Camellia were one of those rare cases that were born from such fruits. Unfortunately, they were born disabled. Arc has a frail body and where his scar is, a deformed eye used to be in place. Arc and Camellia were grow in the same branch, born at the same time, and for the rest of their lives until their adulhood they were together and relied on each other. With the aid of a Dimensional Traveler, Arc and Camellia managed to live way above the average of a Fallen Elf Fruit. This dimensional traveller gave them a meteorite fragment that he called "Harmonium", and this mineral was used to get rid of Arc's deformed eye and improve Camellia's hearing. However, Arc's body remained as weak and frail as ever, while Camellia's body became a lot stronger. Camellia became an exceptionally good magician, and took up on learning archery which she also excelled at it. This earned her the praise of other elves and even Vestinel herself. Eventually, in their 50s, they both parted ways to take on different jobs: Arc accepted to work at the Distorted Zone, and Camellia enrolled to become a Priestess at the Holy Edart Empire. The day Camellia left, she gave Arc her piece of Harmonium. Arc never resented Camellia for leaving him behind as Camellia was gonna devote to the Goddess Vestinel, and believed that a strong person such as her in the world they lived in where the strong reigns over, she had the right to make such decision. As elves are supposed to forever stay at the workplace assigned by Goddess Vestinel, and Holy Edart Empire only allowing entrance to those who work within it, from that point on Arc and Camellia never saw each other again. Only through rumors, Arc heard that Camellia did manage to become a Priestess. Several decades later, the rumors of Camellia's death reached Arc. He assumed Camellia died honorably serving Goddess Vestinel. Later, Arc participated in a raid as a Holy Soldier in which all Childs and elves were ordered to bring women to Vestinel, unaware of the purpose but he did not question the Goddess. Arc may have started to develop will on his own when a girl he took from Merca's Heart started crying while he was dragging her from her arm and released her in shock, noticing that the girl looked just like Camellia. This girl turned out to be Pitya, Sarrah's apprentice. Arc stood confused, unable to believe the fact that someone would resist becoming the Oracle of Goddess Vestinel. The other elves took Pitya back, and then he followed them behind. Arc later learned that Vestinel, attemping to find a stronger body to use as vessel and turn it into a more powerful Oracle, possesed the bodies of the women brought to her and discarded them if she didn't like them by killing the host. Among these women were small children, elders, even Childs, and unfortunately Camellia. Arc felt cheated, he realized that Mistlanders were just tools for her no matter how strong they become and couldn't accept Vestinel as his savior anymore. He came to realize how cruel and unfair the world was and decided to enlist into the Anti-Goddess Faction. Arc now devotes his life to find a way to end the world created by Vestinel. Harmonium Heritage About 250 years after these events, Arc hears the news of a citizen from Lagendia and seeks them out with the help of Merchant Fargeau. Fargeau pass the Player Arc's message, reassuring them that he is someone they can trust and sends them off to Wasteland Battlefield to see Arc for the first time. Upon meeting, Arc apologizes for being rude and explains that he has been looking for someone suitable to give them something special. He has heard the stories about how the player helped the Anti-Goddess Faction and how stronght they are, and claims to be the only person who knows how to make the hidden power inside the player awake and offers them the opportunity. This is something Arc decided on his own, and not by orders of the Anti-Goddess Faction. The Player questions why he would do such thing instead of using said knowledge for himself, but Arc explains that he is too weak to take full advantage of it. He claims to have already tried long ago and it was futile, but he is sure that such a strong Hero from Lagendia can use the most out of Awakening. Arc realizes he can't convince the Player, but says he wants Mistland to fall and for that reason he will help the Anti-Goddess Faction and the Player. He finally revelas his name to the Player and says that they can go find him anytime, and that usually Merchant Fargeau knows where he can be found. Before parting ways he gives the Player a wrapped package to take back to Fargeau, which turns out to be catnip. Fargeau further introduces Arc to the Player by telling them a bit of his story, and remarks that it's such a rarity for an elf to disobey the Goddess Vestinel and even going as far as to join the Anti-Goddess Faction. Merchant April, Merchant Sarrah and even Vernicka himself have information about Arc to share with the Player, as he is known for often visiting Merca's Heart, he is however widely rejected at the place for being an elf as they are though to be dangerous puppets of Vestinel. As he seems to have important information, Vernicka suggests to make him an ally. The Player find Arc's memories through a spell he left behind for them to find, and was made in such way only them could read it if. The Player finally makes up their mind and meets Arc again at Cradle of the Abandoned, where he starts a series of tests to witness the potential of the Player. Later at Merca's Heart he requests the Player their help to find two materials: Insulated Cloth and Discarded Metal Parts from Blue Wind Plains and Wasteland Battlefield to prepare them for the Awakening. Arc apologizes for not being able to do it himself and for not going with the Player, as due to his weakness he would only be a burden. Upon returning, Arc says that he had collected some Goldstone Fragments already but when he checked them while the Player was gone, they were cracked and couldn't be used. Arc apologizes for not transporting them with care and the Player goes off to collect new ones at Broken Goldstone Canyon. After their return to Merca's Heart, Arc tells the Player part of the story of Camellia. To avoid snitchers, they move to Cradle of the Abandoned to continue the story. Upon gathering everything, Arc realizes that both of his Harmonium ores cannot be used. All the energy seems to have drained from them as Arc been keeping them close to stay alive. Later, Arc with the help of Merchant Fargeau scouted for information and figured that the minerals near Tryan's Territory were in fact Harmonium. Childs have in fact been using Harmonium merely as ornamental jewelry without realizing their potential, as apparently Childs have not find the ways to use it or are unable to do so. Tryan left the mineral at his base unattended. Arc requests the player help to collect minerals at Tryan's Territory. The Player helps Arc by distracting enemies while Arc snaches some Harmonium. When they finally meet, the Player and Arc have one last conversation in which he explains that the Dimensional Traveler explained to him the concept of Telesia which elves in Lagendia live by. Arc explains that fate in Mistland is determined by strenght and that everyone must obey Vestinel, but he thinks that maybe he has a Telesia, that maybe his destiny is to reject such fate and help the Player. Arc reassures the Player that he will continue to help them and the Anti-Goddess Faction, and make whatever he can to make Mistland fall and bring peace from the world of Altea. After Arc leaves, Merchant Fargeau and Traveller Free attemp to figure just what Harmonium actually is and how to use it. Free quickly realizes that Harmonium is a mineral that comes from her original world and uses a spell on the Player to finally trigger the Awakening, she thinks that maybe the Player got the Harmonium the way they did due to Kilos' divine intervention. Trivia *In a series of quests involving Astronomer Fargani, the Player reads a book about named "The Story of White Bird and Red Flower". This tale heavily references Arc's and Camellia's own story. *Has a bird pet named Bird that rests on his staff. The Player questions why does he name it that way, he admitted that he is not good at naming. He only names things what comes to his mind. Gallery Arc art.png Dragon Nest 93.jpg Arc_model.png Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Elves